


Ignorance is a bliss kinda (not really)

by Mayonnaiser



Category: Metalocalypse (Cartoon)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, if there was an award for the most unrealistic conditions for a sexual intercourse, this work would be a nominee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22230871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayonnaiser/pseuds/Mayonnaiser
Summary: Murderface wants to explore a complicated world of streaming, but Pickles doesn't get it. He would rather fuck.
Relationships: William Murderface/Pickles the Drummer
Kudos: 17





	Ignorance is a bliss kinda (not really)

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that would never happen in the canon, but it doesn't mean that you can't get off on this stuff, right? Hope you'll enjoy this.

Pickles is just bad at everything that one might deem new. Murderface has a tendency to get somewhat angry at how unbearable this gets, but he also has to control himself. Little does William expect where it can lead, when the drummer has his own understanding of what they must do.

It is impossible to explain to Pickles what streaming is. The most awkward part of it is that William is literally live right now, when the drummer just comes in and starts nagging him about stuff. ‘Skwisgaar told this’, ‘Nathan did that’, it’s a small talk that Murderface usually enjoys, but it’s really out of place right now.

“I’m streaming,” he says, desperately trying to get Pickles out of a screen, but he just doesn’t want to understand.

“Uh-huh,” the drummer leans dangerously close to the bassist, “is this a ploy to get rid of me?”

William rolls his eyes. Why is this so hard.

“No, it’s not,” Murderface sighs heavily, thinking about how Pickles’ ass must be visible to the audience of nearly 50 people, who joined on the first day (pretty small for what he has anticipated, but it seems people really don’t like him). Lucky bastards. “Listen, let’s talk about this later…”

“So, you don’t wanna fuck your mommy?” Pickles looks somewhat sad.

Murderface chokes on his own spit. _Oh god, oh fuck…_ This is bad. This is fucking terrible. And the worst part is how serious Pickles looks at him as if he is about to actually get offended by how William treats him. Murderface gets a glimpse of a chat, where the first ‘what’ appears. Shit, he needs to do something as fast as possible.

“I want to,” he whispers, hoping a mic didn’t capture it. Eureka! That’s it, he will just turn off the stream and then tell later to the audience that this is an inside joke. Yes, this is very smart of him, Murderface thinks, when he tries reaching a mouse, but Pickles catches his wrist and then puts the bassist’s hand on his butt.

“Stop playing with this box and start playing with me,” Pickles smiles widely, while William freaks out.

“I will,” he murmurs, “just give me a second.”

“I won’t,” Pickles frowns, clearly not enjoying this reaction. “You either fuck me hard right now, or I will never ever let you do this again.”

William nearly says ‘fuck’ out loud. The drummer just denies the information, so if Murderface tries to explain it once more, he’ll get angrier and in the worst case scenario actually will never fuck the bassist again. On the other hand, he sees the chat just spamming ‘WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON’ as well as the viewer count skyrocketing to 200 people already. This is a tough one, really, but when William looks at Pickles once again, it is decided.

They’ll just do it on a floor, no one will see anything, that’s fine, they will save a little bit of their dignity this way. He hopes, at least.

Murderface kisses Pickles, who hums and answers, leaning more on William for support. He gets on the bassist’s lap, humping him already and hugging.

“Let’s go on a floor,” William mumbles, “I want to take you on a floor.”

Pickles answers with a quick tug, literally falling on a floor, taking Murderface with him. The last thing William sees is ‘ARE THEY ACTUALLY GOING TO FUCK?’ before he meets the drummer right under the table.

“Well, hello there,” Pickles greets him with a smile, already loosening his shorts and trying to reach a half-hard dick. “You made a right choice.”

William roars, when he leaves wet kisses on a laughing drummer. The thought comes to the mind itself and Murderface is not sure, if this is the right way to approach what is happening, but damn, this is hot. He thinks about fucking Pickles so good, that it would actually make a decent sex tape. Live, in front of at least 200 people. Murderface is sure that someone is recording every single sound they are making, so he might as well make a show out of it, even if no one sees them.

This is a straight up one chance in a lifetime opportunity.

“I hope so,” William teases, when he strips Pickles.

They are naked on a floor right below his desk, where people are listening to them. This is hot. This is so fucking hot, Murderface thinks that he needs a second to control himself and not shout in excitement. A dream come true.

“I knew I didn’t prepare myself for nothing,” Pickles giggles, when he licks his fingers and checks his hole. “Nice, wet and stretched for you.”

William breaths in heavily. Holy shit, this is an experience and a half.

“You want this dick, bitch?” Murderface hopes he sounds good enough.

“Yes, daddy,” Pickles suddenly kisses him passionately.

When they part, the drummer finds William’s cock and sits on it without any hesitation. He moans with his melodic voice that pleases ears, and Murderface grunts in return, enjoying, how tight he feels.

They adjust for a minute, and Pickles is squirming right on his cock.

“What do you want?” Murderface asks, thinking how cool this must sound.

“I want you to fuck me hard, fast and deep, daddy Willy,” Pickles chuckles, finally getting comfortable.

William puts his hands on the drummer’s hips, when he starts moving. Pickles purrs, mumbling quiet ‘yeah’, taking him deeply already, but still not that fast. Murderface finds his pace and pushes with more strength than before.

“Oh fuck,” Pickles mutters, closing his eyes and raising his head. His moans become louder, and the melody in them is driving William insane. Shit, these lucky wankers have to consider themselves fortunate now, he thinks.

It escalates quickly, and Murderface thrusts with all of his might into Pickles, who now shouts. He raises his hands, sticking them to a table, resting his chin there, like he is trying to escape from how hard William fucks him. His hips are shaking, and the bassist is sure that now everyone sees this red freckled face. There are tears in his eyes, and Pickles has trouble breathing properly, when he gets overwhelmed with the feeling.

He wants to say something, but William doesn’t let him with another deep thrust, and now Pickles whimpers like a child, saliva on his parted lips.

“Willy,” he finally manages, nearly crying, “holy shit.”

Murderface hopes a camera and a mic caught every second of that one, because fucking hell from down there he couldn’t really see his face, but, god, William is sure it was phenomenal.

This is when Murderface understands that he is on the verge of climaxing himself, so he actually increases the pace. Pickles chokes down his moan, when William pushes in him. It continues for another three minutes, before the drummer finally shouts.

“I wanna cum,” Pickles sobs. “Daddy Willy, please, please, _please_ , I wanna cum so bad, please, let me.”

This was an impossible one, but Murderface actually managed to not to spill out, hearing this sweet voice. Pickles wails with all the high notes, as if he sings, and William holds himself, deciding to go all-in.

“You are a bad boy,” sounds so gay, but he loves it, “so you don’t deserve to cum.”

“What, why?” Pickles sounds genuinely upset.

“Because you don’t interrupt daddy, when he is busy,” Murderface, though, thrusts faster and harder, feeling extremely tired but ready to give it all. This is going to be the best sex scene recorded live.

The drummer is not happy about this, but he can’t do anything, his hips are still shaking and he is weak with a build-up in his stomach. There is one last thing, that Murderface has to do.

“You wanna daddy come in your tummy?” he knows an answer to that one before asking.

“No,” Pickles whines.

“Maybe, you wanna daddy come _on_ your tummy?”

The drummer nods, hoping it can end faster. Fuck Willy for not actually wanting to jerk him off, what an ass. William doesn’t stop, he becomes faster and faster, and he hits just where Pickles needs him. It takes a whole minute before Pickles feels so dazed with the feeling that he starts losing his grip on a table, but he still clutches at it. He actually doesn’t understand, when it finally hits him.

He shakes, his limbs go numb and he screams, when he comes, his semen spilling out from a swollen head. There are actual tears on his cheeks, and he forgets how to breath for a second, but the first thing Pickles says, when he catches air with his mouth again, is ‘holy fucking shit’.

“Willy,” he mumbles, still trembling, “you made me come undone,” as if he couldn’t believe.

There is beauty in how raspy and shaky his voice is. William can’t take it anymore and he pulls out so he can cum all over Pickles’ stomach. The drummer waits, still murmuring the same phrase, and then falls on a floor, going numb.

Well, Murderface thinks, that just happened. Anyway, isn’t it about time to actually stop the stream, huh? He makes himself stand up, so the audience wouldn’t really see him, and then… he just stands, not believing his eyes. There are more than hundred and fifty thousand people watching the fucking stream, and the chat is impossible to read, but William catches some of the phrases.

_‘This was hot’, ‘OH NO I MISSED IT’, ‘no way Pickles just fucked with that dickhead’, ‘I need more’, ‘I knew they were gay!’, ‘DAMN I CAME LIKE FIVE TIMES’, ‘this’s not real’, ‘how’s this not fucking banned?’, ‘did anyone clip it??? we need a vod now’, ‘Pickles is so hot wow, he still got it’, ‘this motherfucker Murderface is actually getting some action’, ‘best porn in my fucking life’_ … and more. More. Even more. Every second gets him plus hundred new comments in the chat.

Murderface turns off the stream and lays down near Pickles, who kisses William in a cheek. This is going to be a very big problem… but not now. And Murderface turns to Pickles to kiss him back. 

**Author's Note:**

> In case you are a connoisseur of streaming, the reason why this was not banned, though, it definitely should be, is because the mods are also Dethklok fans. Case closed.


End file.
